


LOTRPS and Billy/Dom OTP drabbles.

by Rubynye



Category: Hetty Wainthropp Investigates, Lord of the Rings RPF, Lost, Monsignor Renard, Taggart - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Threesome - Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LOTRPS drabbles are self-explanatory, I hope.<br/>Billy/Dom OTP ones pair up any/all characters Mr. Boyd and Mr. Monaghan have played.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is just the front page for this collection. It's a little rough at the moment. I may polish it later if I find time.


	2. Billy/Dom FQF Drabbles, Week One

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
scribblesome  
---|---  
  
_ **Billy/Dom FQF Drabbles, Week One** _

So, [](http://community.livejournal.com/bdotp/profile)[**bdotp**](http://community.livejournal.com/bdotp/), a community that celebrates the impulse I wrote about [here](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rubynye/36682.html#cutid1), is having a two-week-long Drabblefest (of which one week is left). Any and all pairings of Mr. Monaghan and Mr. Boyd are welcomed. These are my drabbles for this week.

10/6:  
**Title**: Flyboy; **Rating**: PG; **Pairing**: Etienne Rollinger/a Scottish captain in the RAF;   
**Source**: _Monsignor Renard_; **Word Count**: 125; **Notes**: One role of our dear Dom's is that of "Etienne Rollinger" in _[Monsignor Renard](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0234265/)_, a lovely tragic minisesries set in German-occupied France, in 1940. Etienne is described [ here](http://dominic.delicious-blue.org/dom/mrenard.php) as "baiting the Germans with almost suicidal insolence" (a fair description, I'd say, from having watched the show), and as I contemplated this Fest and Dom's filmography, I began to wonder about Etienne....

  
So the Americans named their pilots, did they not?

Etienne had warm blood, and knowing charm, and he enjoyed the filles, he did. But he lost his heart, all unexpectedly, to a green-eyed British pilot without a plane, a man with nothing but a ragged uniform and a rolling accent and a sweet, sweet smile. They'd flown together in each other's arms, Etienne's flyboy above him, pulling him aloft; then he'd flown on alone, before the Germans caught up.

But he'd gone too late, and they'd brought him down. And Etienne, watching from the crowd as the Germans dragged their prize through the town, knew there was no longer a point to girls or games or life, with nothing now above him but empty skies.

[](http://teawith.livejournal.com/profile)[**teawith**](http://teawith.livejournal.com/) wrote [a devastating, gorgeous sequel](http://www.livejournal.com/community/billydomotpfqf/12733.html#cutid1).

 

10/7:  
**Title**: This Life of Vile Servitude; **Rating**: R; **Pairing**: Loanshark/Charlie ;   
**Sources**: _Lost_ and _Urban Ghost Story_; **Word Count**: 100; **Notes**:Herein I have the unmitigated cheek to slash a character I only know from fanfic. This is for [](http://beizy.livejournal.com/profile)[**beizy**](http://beizy.livejournal.com/), for her comment about skin flutes, and [](http://berreh.livejournal.com/profile)[**berreh**](http://berreh.livejournal.com/), whose LoanShark this is.  
**Warning**: I nearly rated this NC-17. Dubious consent.

  
The music business is a hard place, he'd said. You'll need money and friends to get on there, he'd said. You've got a talented mouth, he'd said, with a little stutter and a tilted half-smile.

Is that why Charlie now kneels on concrete, so-talented mouth open and full, a heavy green gaze holding him more firmly than the hand clamped on the scruff of his neck? He thinks as he sucks, as his mouth is thrust into, that he fervently hopes the next song's a hit, so he can pay off his debts and call this quits.

Or does he?

 

10/8  
**Title**: Bonden's Find; **Rating**: G; **Pairing**: Barrett Bonden/Sasha the Cute Russian Sailor;   
**Sources**: _Master and Commander_, movieverse, and_Hostile Waters_; **Word Count**: 200; **Notes**: in which Ruby asks for a _little_ more suspension of disbelief than usual. Strange things can happen on the seas, right?

  
"When do you think he'll wake, Doctor?" Barrett carefully included the 'when'. Dr. Maturin snorted noncommittally; Barrett resumed his watch over the pale stubble-dusted face.

It had been Barrett who'd spotted the young man, a ragged blue figure amidst grey waves, and it was Barrett who sat with him in free moments, so he wouldn't be alone when he woke. Studying the lopsidedly handsome face, Barrett asked himself once more why he was spending all his time with a stranger who might be a pirate or a Frog for all they knew. Yet, something in the set of that silent mouth was familiar, something about the lad told Barrett that he was no stranger but an old friend newly met.

The raspy breathing abruptly roughened into a coughing cry, as the lad's whole body shuddered into wakefulness. "Easy, lad, easy," Barrett said, laying a hand gently on his chest. Storm-grey eyes eased open, capturing Barrett's, setting his heart pounding; then they swept a circuit of the room before falling shut again as suddenly as they'd opened. "Spashiba", the lad murmured, accent thick and unfamiliar, lips already slackening to unconsciousness.

"Well!" Dr. Maturin bent over them. "That was, I believe, Russian."

10/11  
**Title**: After the Gig; **Rating**: R; **Pairing**: Billy/Charlie ; **Source**: _Lost_ and a slightly alternate universe; **Word Count**: 125; **Notes**: Because the thought of Billy/Charlie got under my skin, and because everything's better with a little porn; **Warning**: Bad language, brick walls.

"Fuckin' tease," Billy hissed, shoving Charlie against the brick with hands and chest and knee. "Wigglin' like that, fuckin' the air, all the girls screaming..." Charlie laughed hoarsely, grinding against Billy's thigh, gasping as Billy sank teeth in his earlobe. The image flickered behind Billy's eyes, Charlie heavy-lidded onstage, writhing as every gaze in the club stroked him, as every cry and moan echoed just for him; the reality panted in Billy's arms, damp hair and rough skin scraping his face, sweat and musk and _Charlie_ filling his nose, hardening his cock. "Baby, take me," Charlie sang breathlessly, rocking his hips in time; Billy growled, dragging his lips across stubble like silk dust to crush them to Charlie's, to get drunk on his song.


	3. Round One

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
porny  
---|---  
  
_**Round One (LOTR RPS, rated NC-17, holiday drabble)**_  
**Holiday Drabble**  
Title: Round One  
Written for: [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=ptincessofg)[**ptincessofg**](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=ptincessofg)  
Pairing: Dom/Elijah  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: As much porn as I could get into 100 words, and all without making Dom say "bloody".

Dom felt Lij's giggles well before the roaring in his ears died down. Elijah knelt tucked between Dom's unstrung knees, eyes shining, laughing up at him. Assuming as wounded a look as he could (not very, considering that Lij had just sucked his brains out through his dick) Dom gasped, "Holy fuck," and clung to the doorknob.

"Couldn't wait," Elijah replied, too cheerful for apology, unfolding upwards as Dom staggered out of his puddled jeans and wobbled three steps to the bed. "Besides," he continued, draping himself over Dom's prone, quivering form, "now we've got the bed for round two."


	4. Lava and Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://mordelhin.livejournal.com/profile)[**mordelhin**](http://mordelhin.livejournal.com/), you should read this: <http://www.livejournal.com/users/abundantlyqueer/174369.html> You'll love it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
exhausted  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[comics-bart](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-bart), [comics-cassie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-cassie), [comics-kon](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-kon), [comics-kory](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-kory), [comics-tim](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-tim), [comics-titans](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-titans)  
  
  
_ **Three Drabbly Things (Comics, LOTRPS, LOTR; gen, slash, femslash; all in the PG range)** _

I apologize for how not-present I've been. It's been an incredibly busy last few weeks. I went home sick from work today. I've been sitting on these three unfortunate drabbles, so, since I'm home, I figured I'd take advantage of having the time and get them posted already. They're hardly brilliant, but they deserve to get to their requestors, who have been incredibly patient.

Title: Lava and Lightning  
Fandom: Comics  
Characters/Pairing: Teen Titans, version 3  
Rating: PG at most  
Word Count: 200  
Disclaimer: Not mine, of course.  
Written for: [](http://apathocles.livejournal.com/profile)[**apathocles**](http://apathocles.livejournal.com/)  


"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" Vic ducked, but Bart wrapped himself around his leg and hugged him thoroughly. Cassie stood by the wall, failing not to giggle.

"This is the best present ever!" Bart scooped up a tiny green bug that resolved into a sighing Gar; having already endured her hug, Kory floated three feet up as she laughed. Some weekends ago, the Titans had discovered that Bart could stand still for an entire ten minutes watching a lava lamp percolate, so for his birthday, Tim had reminded Cassie and Kory, who went shopping with donations volunteered by Cissie and prodded out of Kon and Gar.

"It's even red!" Being hugged by Bart was a bit like being hit by a small, happy boulder which wrapped around you and squished the air out. Before Cassie could hug him back Bart blurred away up the wall, tackling Kon where he bobbed in midair, and she wheezed and laughed till her feet left the ground.

"You guys are the best!" Bart caught Tim from behind like a tangle grenade, and the look on Tim's face…. Surrounded by her fellow Titans, watching Bart crackle around the room, Cassie's giggles settled into a grin.

 

Title: Over a Glass of Scotch  
Fandom LOTR RPS  
Characters/Pairing: Sir Ian is telling a few stories.  
Rating: PG, mostly for implication  
Word Count: 100  
Disclaimer: This didn't happen. It's just fiction.   
Written for: [](http://mordelhin.livejournal.com/profile)[**mordelhin**](http://mordelhin.livejournal.com/)  
Author's note: [](http://mordelhin.livejournal.com/profile)[**mordelhin**](http://mordelhin.livejournal.com/), you should read this: <http://www.livejournal.com/users/abundantlyqueer/174369.html> You'll love it.  


 

"And so," Sir Ian concluded, half-full glass poised in midair, "I relented, and had some mercy on the poor lad. We would, after all, have repeated ourselves yet again, and he did need his beauty sleep."

Billy drank steadily, but above his beer-bottle his brows were high; the other hobbits almost forgot their drinks as they listened, rapt and wide-eyed. Eventually Elijah, doubtless because his eyes were widest, asked, "So, when was this?"

Ian glanced over the rim of his glass. "As I said, my dear, last week, while you four were off surfing. Now, who will pour your wizard another scotch?"

 

Title: Living Letter  
Fandom: LOTR FPS  
Characters/Pairing: Sam/Rosie, Rosie/Pervinca  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 125  
Disclaimer: Middle-earth is the Professor's, and the fullness thereof.  
Written for: [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=xclairdelune)[**xclairdelune**](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=xclairdelune)  


Rosie knew why Sam sent her to Great Smials, when he might have just sent a letter and a basket. Instead he sent her with Goldi and Merry and Pippin, who romped through the great warren of the Smials with countless faunts their age; Rosie meanwhile paid a long call on Mistress Pervinca, laid up in bed with carrying her third child, still as Rosie'd never seen her. Mistress Eglantine looked puzzled to see Rosie there, and Mistress Pearl frowned, but Master Pippin smiled; Vinca herself looked better for tea and tales and a hand laid in hand, till her smile of old came out sharp and bright on her pale face, and Rosie kissed the corners of that smile till Pervinca kissed her back.


	5. Commentporn (RPS, Billy/Dom/Elijah, rated R or so)

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
calm  
---|---  
  
_ **Commentporn (RPS, Billy/Dom/Elijah, rated R or so)** _

I wrote this for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=ingev9)[**ingev9**](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=ingev9) because of the day she'd had and the beer I'd drunk. I decided after way too much thought that I wanted it here, fwiw.

Laughing so hard he shook, Elijah reached up to crown Dom with the wreath. Dom sighed longsufferingly, being as that with his hands bound behind him to the headboard he could hardly do anything else. "Billy," he implored, rolling his eyes expressively up towards the holly and cypress sprays tilting across his brow, but Billy merely sprawled behind Elijah, laughing his damn Scot head off.

A sprig of cypress drooped across Dom's eyelid, pushing it down. No, it felt round, it had to be a berry; Dom crossed his other eye and managed to see Elijah, still giggling fit to come apart, holding a sprig of mistletoe up to his face. "Down, down!" cried Billy, still thrashing with laughter, and Elijah trailed the ticklish thing over Dom's cheek and chin, throat and chest and nipple and oh did that make him writhe and curse. Billy laughed even more, stroking Dom's leg with a shaking hand. "Lower!" he cried, and Elijah leaned his forehead against the skin and bone over Dom's heart, so that he could feel the vibrations of his giggles, as he trailed the mistletoe over his abdomen, poking him gently in the bellybutton with it.

The mistletoe stopped right over Dom's short and curlies. He looked down at Elijah's hand, resting against his belly, holding it. So did Elijah. So did Billy, whose laughter had given way to a grin. "There," Billy announced, leaning over, and approximately three tenths of a second later Dom decided to forgive them both.


	6. The Remaining Billy/Dom drabbles

_ **The Remaining Billy/Dom drabbles** _

There has been quite the drabblefest over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/bdotp/profile)[**bdotp**](http://community.livejournal.com/bdotp/). These are my drabbles for the second week; they include two sets of prequel and sequel.

**Date**: 10/12; **Title**: Ransom; **Rating**: G; **Pairing**: Billy/Dom, AU; **Word Count**:100; **Author's Note**s: This is for those who like AUs, especially historical ones. This is a Classical/Hellenistic Greek AU which I first wrote in [here](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rubynye/33099.html).

Billy found Dom slumped against the courtyard pillar, a letter dangling from one hand. The other propped up his brow, and his cloak fell across him in folds of light and shadow, and Billy had no words, not of his own nor of Anacreon's nor Sappho's, to tell the beauty of his Dom in that moment.

He also had no heart for Dom's grief; stepping forward, Billy offered a curious smile, but Dom's crystal-cold gaze slashed through his cheer. "Congratulations," Dom said softly, turning his wrist to offer the letter. "Praise your guardian god, Billy. Your ransom has come through."

 

**Date**: 10/13; **Title**: I Can Find You; **Pairing**: Merry/Pippin; **Source**: _Lord of the Rings_, movieverse; **Rating**: G;   
**Word Count**: **Date**: 100; **Author's Note**: I wanted to write an explicitly movieverse drabble. I'd intended a happier one, but this is what came to mind.

I can find you anywhere, Merry. (Corpses everywhere, so much worse than I thought I'd ever see.) Do you remember our games of hide and seek? I always won, except, of course, for when I lost. (Do you miss home, too?) Gandalf's eyes say it's a fool's errand to search for you, but I know you're here, you'd not stay in Rohan, you'd not stay away from me. (Are you alive?) Where are you, you Brandybuck? I'll find you, mark my words. (Please be alive.) I can find you, Merry, I will find you. I'm going to take care of you.

 

**Date**: 10/14; **Title**: Give Him to Me.; **Rating**: PG for violence; **Word Count**: 175; **Pairing**: Etienne Rollinger/ The Loan Shark's Gestapo Forebear; **Work**: Monsignor Renard AU; **Warning**: Um. Is "I scared myself by writing this" a sufficient warning? Nothing explicit, just, well, scary implications.; **Author's Note**: If Etienne had had a tiny bit of sense he'd've joined the Resistance. Then again, maybe it's a good thing he didn't.

Etienne laughs even when they throw him to the floor, even when they kick him in the ribs and stomach; they can brutalize him, even kill him, but they can't break him. He curls, he winces, he grins his defiance.

Then a voice says "give him to me", in French so he'll understand. The jackboots part, and Etienne sees shiny black boots; hoisting his throbbing head, he looks up at a small man possessed of a pretty mouth, a long nose, glittering green eyes. A gorgeous man, even with, or perhaps because of, that sneer. In another life Etienne would have done anything to take him home.

In this one...?

The man stoops, and Etienne cannot move; his gleaming black cap shines like the boots as he drags the back of his knuckles over Etienne's swollen cheek, tilting his head as he observes Etienne's involuntary shudder. He speaks again, in German this time, but Etienne is sure he's saying, "give him to me. I can break him," and for the first time Etienne is afraid.

 

**Date**: 10/15; **Title**: Come Home With Me; **Pairing**: Billy/Dom, Hellenistic Greek AU; **Rating**: G; **Word Count**: 200; **Author's Note**: This sequel to [Ransom is dedicated to ](http://www.livejournal.com/community/billydomotpfqf/24525.html)[](http://blackbird-song.livejournal.com/profile)[**blackbird_song**](http://blackbird-song.livejournal.com/) and [](http://teawith.livejournal.com/profile)[**teawith**](http://teawith.livejournal.com/) and [](http://ali-jayne.livejournal.com/profile)[**ali_jayne**](http://ali-jayne.livejournal.com/). I didn't think I could write this in less than a page, but Dom decided to sit quietly for most of it. Go fig.

"Come home with me." The words left Billy's lips before he knew he'd thought them. Dom glanced up, mouth falling open; then his jaw tightened, narrowed eyes saying clear as words, "who is whose captive?" Chest constricting, Billy clenched his teeth and glared, returning pride for pride, as the tiny courtyard stretched between them wide as a battlefield.

Then Billy blinked. He was a man, with his pride, but there are other things in the heart than pride. "Dom," he repeated. "Come home with me. We can set aside who is whose hostage or gaoler, and just be each other's."

It was Dom's turn to blink, and to dip his head, looking almost shy as he regarded Billy through the screen of his eyelashes. "The house---"

"Sell the house, sell the girls, bring them if you like. The day I thanked my guardian god was the day I fell into your hands. Come home with me."

Dom's gaze flicked once around the courtyard before settling warmly on Billy. Dom smiled, and the tight pain in Billy's chest eased; then he grinned, cheeky as anything, and Billy could have struck him and could have kissed him.

So, Billy did both.

 

**Date**: 10/17; **Title**: Language Lessons; Author: [](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/profile)[**rubynye**](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/); **Rating**: PG-15 for implications; **Pairing**: Etienne Rollinger/ The Loan Shark's Gestapo Forebear; **Word Count**: 125; **Author's Note**: This sequel to [Give Him to Me](http://www.livejournal.com/community/billydomotpfqf/27713.html) is for all the insatiable people who noted how prettily Dom suffers, whatever the role. (I *must* learn more about Charlie.); **Warnings**: I owe Etienne an apology, a drink, and a year's worth of therapy after putting him through all this.

Etienne has learned a fair bit of German.

He has learned words for "stay still," for "come here," for "suck", for "beg". He is fairly sure that "Dummkopf" means "idiot" and "braves Kerlchen" is the praise one gives obedient dogs.

He knows what "ja" means, though he never hears it clearly, only muffled through sounds of sucking or screaming or flesh slapping flesh. But he hasn't learned "no" yet. That's always said in French, so he can't misunderstand. Whenever he pleads that he doesn't know any more, that he can't do any more, to please be released, the green eyed man laughs at him and tells him no, in French.

Etienne has learned a fair bit, these last weeks. He has forgotten pride, and learned despair.


	7. Barrett's Puzzle

Title: Barrett's Puzzle  
Characters/Pairing: Barrett Bonden/Sasha  
Rating: G  
Written for: [](http://vensre.livejournal.com/profile)[**vensre**](http://vensre.livejournal.com/)  
Warnings: Fairly random pairing, but I know Ven likes these two. :

Barrett is still puzzled by Sasha, the lad he pulled from the sea. Sasha, who is learning to understand a little English, but barely speaks any. Sasha, who has his sea legs, comprehends drills and routines, but stares blankly at sails and rigging. Sasha, who points out dolphins in the ship's wake and laughs for sheer joy. He doesn't have enough English to tell them how he fell into their hands, but Barrett suspects, watching him watch the stars, that he doesn't know. The lad's a puzzle, as mysterious as the wild creatures the Doctor studies, and even more beautiful.


	8. Two Jamie/Geoffrey drabbles

And so, I wrote this one for [](http://vensre.livejournal.com/profile)[**vensre**](http://vensre.livejournal.com/), and a long time it was coming, because it took me awhile to find a way into one of the lads' heads. But I did. Prompts: lake blue, seek, cedar (I only managed two, unfortunately).

Title: Without Seeking, To Find  
Pairing: Jamie/Geoffrey  
Rating: G, maybe more for implication  
Warnings: Some schmoop, shocking (for me) monogamy  
Disclaimer: These characters and the works they appear in are not mine. No infringement intended.

Geoffrey hadn't intended to fall for a bloke. Janet hadn't been a fluke, after all, and he still finds girls very pretty. It's just that, at times like this, Geoff looks across his bed at Jamie, curled up asleep. Jamie's features are even finer when softened by sleep, his wheat-colored hair glowing with morning light; he's wrapped in Geoff's oversized pajama top, the blue of a northern lake, but when he opens his eyes they're an impossible, luminous green.

Geoff never sought out this particular love, but when Jamie smiles, sleepy and sweet, he can't imagine being with anyone else.

 

******************* 

 

Title: Lavender's Blue  
Fandom: [](http://community.livejournal.com/jgcrossing/profile)[**jgcrossing**](http://community.livejournal.com/jgcrossing/)  
Characters/Pairing: Jamie/Geoffrey  
Rating: PG  
Written For: [](http://vensre.livejournal.com/profile)[**vensre**](http://vensre.livejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: These lovely lads and the shows they are from are not mine.

  
"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly..." Jamie's piping voice filters through the darkness, and Geoffrey begins to notice he might not be entirely asleep. Maybe.

"Lavender's green..." Little noises, rustles and scuffs, outline Jamie's movements almost as clearly as seeing. Geoffrey could pull the covers over his head. Or he could open his eyes.

"'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly..." Geoffrey opens one eye. Jamie is shelving books as he sings, his hair tufted, his back bare as he bends and lifts and moves.

"...both pirate kings," Jamie solemnly sings the silly line Geoffrey produced the other day. Geoffrey smiles, and yawns, and sits up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first ran across the concept of pairing up characters who never met because of metatextual reasons (such as how well their actors interact, in this case) with [info]berreh's story about Geoffrey and the Loan Shark, and I loved it. I was about to write about the details of why I love this concept, the idea of making people meet who *should* and seeing the same mojo in infinite variations and infinite settings, and how much I love it in the Comics fandom where characters who didn't meet get to meet and be friends/rivals/lovers, but I have to get back to work, so I'll try to noodle more on it later.


End file.
